Mi ultima noche
by MoSa
Summary: Recuerdos de Milk: Aquel último día de la cuenta regresiva para el torneo de Cell. ONE SHOT! Lemon leve GxM...


Mi última noche

"Cada día despierto sin estar con él. Todo por su afán de entrenar, ese afán que lo convenció de no volver a la vida con tal de hacerse más fuerte. Pareciera como si fuera ayer aquella vez en que me dijo a su manera adiós. Él sabía perfectamente que ya no volvería, yo tonta por dejarme convencer con esos ojos que denotan una inocencia pero a la vez madurez, esos mismos en el cual pude ver su verdad, que el estaba ahí esa última noche solo para mi…

Mi padre me dijo que saldría muy temprano por la mañana, tan solo faltaba un día para ese maldito torneo, el torneo en que nunca pensé que ya no lo volvería a ver. Gohan estaba en el templo de kami sama, Gokú por alguna razón prefirió que se quedara ahí, muy a mi pesar pero él en esas situaciones delicadas nunca se equivoca. Yo salí a despedir a mi padre, lo vería hasta el día siguiente, me quede un rato observando como cada vez se alejaba más. Esa misma mañana preferí dejarlo descansar más de lo normal, trate de hacer el mínimo ruido cuando preparaba su desayuno aunque no pude evitar tararear una canción, esa que tanto me recuerda a él desde entonces.

Aun recuerdo el sonido de cuando bajaba las escaleras y diciendo /¡Que rico huele Milk!¿Qué estas haciendo de desayunar?/ No sé si me dije tonta por hacer demasiado ruido o fue el aroma de su platillo preferido que lo hizo despertar, tan solo atine a sonreír y voltearlo a ver.

Pudiera ser que era muy regañona ó estricta con él pero no había duda que lo amaba en demasía, ese inocente gesto ó su alborotado cabello que tanto lo caracterizaba, ó talvez su aroma excesivamente fuerte y varonil qué más de alguna vez con aspirarlo era capaz de perdonarle cada una de las veces en que me hacía enojar o llorar.

Lo vi comer cada plato que le ponía en frente sin dejar de alabar cada uno de ellos, me complacía tanto saber que mi comida le gustara y lo hiciera feliz. Una vez que el termino decidí desayunar yo, tome mi plato y me senté a su lado, él solo se limito a observar y a sonreírme cada vez que lo volteaba a ver.

Esa mañana, aunque yo no lo deseara terminó demasiado rápido a mi percepción. El estaba viendo un poco de televisión, cambiaba canal tras canal, la verdad aun me pregunto que era lo que esperaba ver ya que en cada canal había noticias de los destrozos en ciudades o el pánico causado por Cell, él no se cansaba de maldecirlo, de sentirse impotente ante tal situación. Yo a la fecha lo maldigo por arrebatarme lo que más quería, por llevarse la vida de mi amado Gokú.

La tarde fue algo de lo más normal, seguir preparando comida para darle de comer a ese saiyajin, ese saiyajin que robó mi corazón y me despojó de mi razón. Lo vuelvo a mirar, no pude evitar dejar salir una lagrima¡como me hubiera gustado que aquel día hubiera sido eterno!, no podía dejar de pensar que ese día se iba y el inevitable amanecer, el anunciador de un nuevo día llegaría. El noto mi tristeza, sabía porque lloraba; tan solo se levanto de su silla y me abrazó, no me pude contener más, lloré como cuando era pequeña, el sentir ese vacío en mi corazón por su ausencia, en aquel entonces era mi madre, desde ese momento hasta hoy es por él.

El crepúsculo llegó, irremediablemente la luna se abrió paso sobre el manto sombrío que tanto caracteriza a la noche.

Estaba viéndome en el espejo, comencé por deshacerme de mi peinado para dejar caer mis negros cabellos. Me quite mis botas y lentamente fui desabrochando el listón que sujeta mi pantalón, finalmente cayó. Fue en ese momento cuando vi su reflejo, estaba detrás de mí tan sólo su bóxer lo cubría. Le sonreí, el me tomo por los hombros para darme la vuelta y quedar frente a él, después me besó. Su beso no era como los de antes, este sabía diferente. Cada vez más sentí crecer mi deseo, ese beso que parecía inocente de principio se torno salvaje y violento. Yo no paraba de recorrer cada vez su boca con mi lengua, cada movimiento que le hacía el lo imitaba.

El me tomo por la cintura, para cargarme y llevarme a la cama que estaba a escasos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos. Yo quede debajo de él, en ningún momento paró de besarme, quedamente fue pasando sus suaves manos por mi desnudo muslo, deje escapar un gemido, en ese momento sentí como su deseo se intensifico más. Se detuvo de besarme, lo mire fijamente a los ojos; pude ver que él quería tanto como yo.

/Ámame ahora/ el asintió y lentamente me quito lo que me quedaba de ropa, cubriendo de besos lo que ahora estaba descubierto. En esos instantes es cuando me quita cualquier atisbo de razón, el sabía como hacerlo, cada movimiento parecía como si lo tuviera calculado. Tan solo oía como dejaba escapar una pequeña risa, pude comprender que se divertía por como me tenía, estaba totalmente para él, para su placer. Éramos el perfecto reflejo ante ese espejo, que fue testigo de esa última vez que me hizo aun más suya que antes.

Ahora que lo miro me trae ese recuerdo que es tan dulce y amargo/Milk, perdóname/ No comprendía esas palabras, de estar recostada sobre su pecho acariciándolo tiernamente voltee a verlo /No tengo de que perdonarte, el me volvió a repetir lo mismo, vi en sus ojos esa súplica que le dijera lo quería escuchar y lo complací.

Hasta hoy pude entender del porque su petición. Que lo perdonara de lo que vendría en los días después, de que supiera como afrontar este enorme vacío que su ausencia me causa¡No, no puedo hacerlo!, pero una razón dentro de mí crecía día con día.

Y como dos gotas de agua vino 9 meses después, mi querido hijo Goten, la razón por la cuál tuve que ser fuerte. Aunque hay ocasiones en que flaqueo, sobre todo cuando mi pequeño pregunta /¿Cómo era mi papá?/, sabía exactamente que responder pero me dolía en el alma tener que recordar aquello, no te entendía porque y más aun recordar que el efecto de aquella singular despedida estaba él."

-Mamá¿Puedo ir a jugar con Trunks?-

-¿Ya terminaste con tus tareas?-

El pequeño Son se rasca la cabeza.

"Igualito a ti… Gokú ¿Cuándo volverás?"

Milk tan solo le dedica una pequeña risa a su pequeño y lo abraza- Te quiero mucho-

-Y yo a ti Mami- Y el niño lo interpreto como un sí y salió como bólido de su pequeña casa.

"Si supieras la falta que le haces, Gokú… y más que nada a mi"


End file.
